Reincarnation
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Dua pasang kekasih hidup dimasa lampau. Salah satunya meninggal dan satunya lagi terus melanjutkan hidupnya sampai menjadi guru. Siapa sangka gadis yang meninggal akan dilahirkan kembali dan mereka dipertemukan dalam status guru-murid? Bisakah cinta itu tumbuh dan bertahan?
1. Sinopsis Reincarnation

Selamat malam! Aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah fict baru lagi, yang berjudul Reincarnation. Namun, tentu tidak sekarang. Malam ini, aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit sinopsis untuk ceritaku. Kalau kalian tertarik, kalian bisa review, follow, atau favorite. Jika tanggapannya cukup banyak dan bagus-bagus, aku akan langsung memulai fict ini. Tapi, jika review nya sedikit, aku akan menunda fict ini.

**SINOPSIS - REINCARNATION**

Tahun 1988, seorang bayi laki-laki baru saja dilahirkan. Dengan kulit yang halus dan lembut seperti sutera. Dua bola mata yang indah menatap dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia tumbuh dewasa. Sampai saat ia berumur 13 tahun, ia diterima masuk salah satu SMP favorit di kotanya saat ini. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mereka sekelas dan nampaknya mereka saling jatuh cinta. _Cinta itu tumbuh tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari, dan makin lama makin membara_. Mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sayang, nasib yang sangat malang menimpa mereka. Cinta mereka terpisahkan oleh maut.

Gadis itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Lelaki itu berduka. Duka yang sangat dalam. Dengan kesedihan yang benar-benar tidak terhapuskan, ia bertekad untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya itu. Segala macam cara ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari kesedihan yang terus membayang-bayangi hidupnya itu.

Akhirnya ia berhasil, pada umurnya yang ke 25 tahun, ia diterima menjadi guru di salah satu sekolah ternama. **Apakah anda tahu bagian terbaik dari cerita ini?** Mereka bertemu kembali. Ya, mereka! Lelaki dan gadis yang telah mati 12 tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu terlahir kembali menjadi seorang anak perempuan cantik yang duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Mereka dipersatukan lagi dalam status guru dan murid!

Apakah cinta itu akan tetap tumbuh diantara mereka? Sekalipun cinta itu menjadi forbidden love? Siapa yang tahu tentang orang-orang dimasa lalunya? Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa pada kehidupan lampaunya, ia adalah kekasih dari gurunya itu.

Hey, bagaimana? Bagus sinopsisnya? Ayo REVIEW! *gempa*


	2. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan Tahun Ajaran Baru

Hai! Aku kembali! Aku memutuskan untuk membuat Chapter pertama dari cerita Reincarnation ini. Ingat Bubble Tea? Aku memutuskan juga untuk tidak menyelesaikan fict itu. Habis reviewnya dikit dan juga gak menarik lagixD. Mungkin Reincarnation Chapter 2 akan agak lama di post yah. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! *getok meja*

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Necromancer Alfan : Te tot *bunyi bel ceritanya* Tebakan anda salah! Tokohnya adalah Kagamine Rin dan Len!

Kurotori Rei : Terima kasih imouto-chan sudah review dan mampir ditiap fict ku! Yah, memang tidak biasa. Ada hasrat yang bergejolak dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin membuat fict inixD

Sae Hinata : Terima kasih. As you wish, little lady~

minami yuki amamiya : KAGAMINE TWINS!

FYI, aku bikin fict ini sebenernya idenya udah tercipta lama semenjak aku BBM sama guru aku xD. Kebetulan, aku juga mengagumi seorang guru ku disekolah~ syalalallaa *abaikan* Dia masih muda, umurnya 25 tahun #uhuk. Tamfan dan berani~~ LOL. Sudah sudah. Langsung saja yoo, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer**

**Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan para pendiri Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., AH Software, Cryptop Future Media, dll sehingga mereka bisa menciptakan Para Vocaloid!**

**Title : Reincarnation (Chap 1)**

**Genre : Romantic romantic gitu deh-..-**

**Pairing : LenxRin**

_"Mengapa kau terlahir dengan usia yang jauh berbeda dengannya?"_

_"Siapapun yang mengatakan ini forbidden love, mereka tidak memahami arti cinta yang sebenarnya."_

_**REINCARNATION CHAPTER ONE - New Friend, new teacher, new class**_

[Point of view : Kagamine Rin]

Hari ini hari pertama MOS. Melelahkan sekali. Aku sangat malas menjalani hari ini. Bayanganku tentang MOS itu sangatlah mengerikan. Apa kita bakal dibully kakak kelas? Cih. Aku memakai tas slempang hitam ku. Berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan tempat kita berbaris. Teman-teman sudah berbaris disana. Banyak wajah-wajah yang masih ku kenal. Yahh, jelas saja, mereka teman ku waktu SD. Tetapi, ada juga beberapa wajah yang tidak kukenal. Murid baru mungkin.

Aku menatap kesekeliling. Dihadapan kami, sudah ada banyak guru-guru yang berjejer kesamping dengan rapih. Guru-guru SD semuanya kukenal. Guru SMP masih terasa asing bagiku. Hanya 3 orang yang ku kenal. Huft.. Serasa asing disekolahan sendiri. Angkatan SD semuanya pergi dari lapangan, termasuk semua guru gurunya. Yang tersisa dilapangan hanyalah anak anak SMP dan SMA yang di MOS.

Satu persatu guru memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku menatap acuh tak acuh. Tetapi, setelah hari pertama ku jalani sebagai anak SMP, ini semua terasa sangat menyenangkan! Bayangan burukku tentang SMP semuanya luluh lantak berganti menjadi bayangan yang bagus dan menarik. Semua bullying bodoh itu ternyata tidak ada! Kami saling bercanda satu sama lain. Kakak kelas terlihat ramah. Karena guru gurunya banyak yang masih muda, aku pun merasa sangat nyaman berada diantara mereka.

Mungkin ini terlalu bagaimana, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di antara kumpulan SMP/A ini, dari gurunya, suasananya, serta teman temannya. Sedangkan di SD, semua gurunya sudah tua dan memiliki anak, ck. Aku merasa tidak ada yang menarik saat aku SD, semuanya hanya biasa saja dan berjalan seperti itu. Benar-benar mem-bo-san-kan!

Setelah MOS berjalan selama 3 hari penuh, dan lusa adalah hari pertama kami memulai pelajaran! Aku masuk kelas VII-B. Pelajaranku sejauh ini menyenangkan, apalagi dengan guru guru yang baik serta muda. Mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku benar benar menikmati hari hariku di SMP ini. Sampai suatu hari..

Hari jumat. Pelajaran yang pertama : Agama. Aku membawa buku dan alat tulis. Karena kelas kami dipisah, ada beberapa pelajaran yang digabung. Termasuk pelajaran agama. Aku duduk bersama 2 orang temanku. Satu meja panjang biasanya diisi oleh 3 sampai 4 orang murid. Karena kami bertiga, aku duduk ditengah. Sejauh ini, pelajaran agama nampaknya menarik. Diiringi dengan berbagai bercandaan yang lucu dan menarik. Sepertinya, guru ini juga seru. Namanya Mr Kagamine Len. Biasanya sih dipanggil Mr Len.

Karena lelucon yang keluar dari bibirnya, aku selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia ini benar-benar lucu orangnya! Saat Mr Len membuka lowongan pertanyaan, ada seorang siswa yang bertanya-teman SD ku juga sih-, "Mr, tanggal lahirnya berapa?" Mr Len menjawab, "Kenapa? Kok pengen tahu banget? Emangnya mau ngasih hadiah?" Dia memang suka menggoda dengan leluconnya. Kami semua menghela nafas panjang. "Gak, cuman pengen tahu aja kok Mr!" Sahut salah seorang anak.

"Oke, kalo emang pengen tahu.. Humm. 23 Mei 1988, coba tebak umur Mr berapa?" Mr Len akhirnya menyerah dan menjawab. Entah tertarik atau apa, aku segera membuka halaman terakhir buku catatan agamaku dan menghitungxD. 2014-1988, berapa ya? Oh ya, 25!

"25, Mr!" Aku menjawab dengan lantang dan pasti. "Ya, benar!" Mr Len tersenyum. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Senyumannya benar benar menawan. Sekarang, Mr Len membuka lowongan pertanyaan tentang pelajaran. Sebelumnya, itu pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Karena kita murid baru mungkin, ia memberikan kita beberapa informasi mengenai dirinya agar lebih enak suasana pembelajarannya. Semua murid antusias sekali untuk bertanya tentang pelajaran. Merasa terpancing, aku pun mengacungkan jari dan bertanya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Mr Len.

"Rin." Aku menjawab nama pendek saja.

"Rin.. Saya suka gayamu!" Mr Len tersenyum. Sial! Rasa apa ini? Kenapa dihatiku seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak? Yaampun, aku ini kenapa?! Aku terdiam. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Akhhhh.

"Tadi mau nanya apa?" Mr Len mencairkan suasana. Aku pun bertanya apa yang ingin ku ketahui. Yahhh.. Dia menjawab dengan gagahnya, Mr Len nampak menyenangkan. Menyenangkan sekali! Pelajaran terasa cepat berlalu. Kalau pelajaran yang menyenangkan pasti cepat berlalu, kalau matematika saja lama, huh~

"Oke, sekian pelajaran dari Mr. Sampai jumpa!" Mr Len menutup pelajaran hari ini. Dia. Benar benar. Tampan. Aku rasa, sebagian kecil dari hatiku sudah jatuh padanya, humm..

Hari senin. Aku bersemangat sekali untuk masuk sekolah. Seragam guru tiap harinya itu berbeda, aku rasa seminggu disekolah ini aku akan hafal warna seragam guru sehari-hari karena Mr Len. Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk main sebentar ke kelas sebelah -VII-A- Aku bertemu dengan temanku, Rinnie.

"Rinnie! Ayo kita jalan-jalan, aku bosan!" aku datang dan langsung mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya, tujuanku untuk melewati ruang guru dan melihat Mr Len. Kalian tahu, belum ada seorang pun yang tahu aku menyukai Mr Len. "Ngapain lewat sini?" Rinnie terlihat curiga.

"Gak papa." Aku mencoba agar suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar di telinga Rinnie. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan sedikit berjinjit agar dapat melihat Mr Len. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru. Ah, semua kemejanya terlihat ngepas dengan badannya yang.. huuumm. Atmosfer terasa panas. Sangat panas.

"Rinnie! Kamu suka Mr Len yaa?" entah kenapa aku bertingkah konyol seperti itu. "Hah, gak lah, ngapain!" Rinnie mengelak. Aku yakin dia tidak menyukai Mr Len. Malah sebaliknya, aku yang menyukai Mr Len! Aku lagi lagi bertingkah konyol. Aku berlari sambil menyerukan 'Rinnie suka Mr Len' disepanjang koridor. Sedangkan Rinnie mengejarku. Setiap pagi, kami berkumpul di sebuah tempat untuk diberikan informasi atau sesuatu yang penting.

Aku naik(karena dilantai atas) sambil terus mengejek Rinnie. "Rin! Kamu kali yang suka sama Mr Len!" Rinnie terlihat kesal. "Iya, iya maaf. Kita damai yoo Rinnie!" aku berusaha berdamai. Walau sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengejek Rinnie.

Saat kami sedang duduk(bersama teman2 kelas B) tiba-tiba Mr Len masuk. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku terdiam sambil terus memandangi Mr Len. Tubuhnya benar benar atletis. Bau tubuhnya tercium sampai sini. Aku merasakan atmosfer disekitarku kembali meningkat.

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" salah satu temanku bertanya.

"Tidak" aku mengelak dengan cepat sambil terus memandangi Mr Len.

"Kamu suka sama Mr Len yah?" mereka menyahut sambil meledekku.

"Gaklah! Rinnie tuh yang suka!" aku berusaha memutar balikan fakta. Maaf Rinnie.

"Gak! Aku gak suka Mr Len! Rin yang suka!" Rinnie membantah dengan keras,

"Iya iya maaf!" aku kembali menyerukan kata maaf itu.

"Kamu kali yang suka sama Mr Len.. Rin.. Cieeee" mereka meledekku. Aku dapat merasakan mukaku memerah.

"Sstt" karena suara kami yang terlalu kencang, Mr Len menegur. Aku benar benar merasakan wajahku blushing karena mendengar suaranya yang akkhhh… aku bisa mati kalau begini terus!

Mr Len memberikan beberapa pengumuman. Ya Tuhan! Suaranya benar benar terdengar nyaman ditelingaku. Huaaaa Mr Len! Entah bagaimana, akhirnya satu kelas mengetahui semuanya. 2 minggu kemudian, salah seorang teman lelakiku menghampiri Mr Len dan berkata, "Mr, Rin mau nembak-"

Sebenarnya, dia mau bilang kalau aku ingin menembak Mr Len. Ternyata balasan Mr Len adalah, "Gak boleh pacaran" lalu ia segera masuk kembali ke ruang guru. Saat aku sudah benar benar blushing, aku sudah membentak dia(teman lelakiku) sampai aku benar benar sebal dan aku takut setengah mati karena besok hari jumat(ada pelajaran agama). Aku benar benar takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada ku besok.

Apakah Mr Len akan membenciku? Ahhh, malamnya aku benar benar khawatir. Aku lalu menghubungi Kaito-teman yang berkata begitu- melalui chatting. Begini isi chatnya :

**Kagamine Rin**

KAITO! kamu ngomong apa ke Mr Len tadi?

**Kagamine Rin**

Kamu bodoh banget sih! Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu ke Mr Len? Apa maksudnya? Mau permaluin aku didepan Mr Len? Jawab Kaito! .

**Kagamine Rin**

KAITO!

**Kaito Shion**

.

**Kagamine Rin**

Kaito! Kamu kenapa ngomong begitu siih ke mr len?

Jawaab Kaito!

**Kaito Shion**

gak usah gitu kali... besok aku tinggal ngomong ke Mr. Len & selesai dah masalahnya. jadi, intinnya kamu gak usah gitu!

**Kagamine Rin**

Yaudah! Lain kali bikin hoax gak usah segitunya deh! Pake ngomong ke guru segala! Si Yohio kan maksudnya cuman bercanda malah kamu anggap serius! Aku gak suka sama Mr Len!

**Kaito Shion**

yaaa, kamu kira aku serius pas ngomong ke Mr. Len?

**Kagamine Rin**

Maksudnya? Aku gak ngerti!

Mungkin bagi kamu emg lucu dan boongan tapi gosip murahan itu skrg udah beredar, semuanya jadi udah tahu!

**Kaito Shion**

o

**Kagamine Rin**

Iy

Terserah kamu deh skrg gak perduli tuh!

**Kaito Shion**

.

**Kagamine Rin**

Daritadi titik sama o mulu.

**Kaito Shion**

ya kalo aku kasih tanggapan terus ga selesai2 ngomongin itu

**Kagamine Rin**

O

**Kaito Shion**

o

**Kagamine Rin**

Yy

**Kaito Shion**

.

**TBC**

Kira kira, apa ya yang terjadi sama mereka selanjutnya? Apakah Rin akan ditegur oleh Mr Len dan tidak dianggap? Spoiler dikir, di Chap 2 Mr Len bakal nanya nama murid VII satu satu, sampe jantung Rin berdegup kencang banget. Jangan lupa review~ Ayo review review! Fav dan silahkan di follow~


	3. Chapter 2 : Momen Momen Indah Yang Manis

Halo. Aku datang lagi! Terima kasih untuk review2 nya ya! Aku senang kok. FYI, anggap aja setting nya di IndonesiaxD. Jadi masih ada pelajaran agama, tututuruuduutuuu~~ *abaikan* Seperti biasa, aku bakal reply review2 kalian ya, sekali lagi, terima kasih!

**REPLY REVIEWS**

a ghost : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Aku juga gak suka kata2 gaje kok. Iya, biasa diluar negeri lebih sopan nanya gaji daripada nanya agama kan? *kata guru agamaku* Oh ya, settingnya anggap masih di Indo aja yah, biar ada pelajaran agama *puppy eyes* tututurutudu~ *abaikan*

Sae Hinata : Yoo! Sengaja disingkat kok, huehehe. Makasih buat masukannya. Kalo aku lagi males ngetik, aku gak peduli sama penulisan huruf kapitalisasinya *jangan dicontoh*

Necromancer Alfan : Hai, Alfan. Silahkan masuk *loh?* Hehe, baiklah. Mau gak deskripsi khusus buat kamu? *kedip kedip cacingan. okeh abaikan* Jadi, Mr Len dalam karakter ini itu memiliki badan yang tegap, senyum yang menawan, karna umurnya sudah 25tahun, pasti ke sekolah naik kendaraan dong, masa jalan kaki(kalo rumahnya deket sih) Nah, kalo Mr Len ini naik motor, benar2 memikat deh! Mr Len ini suka banget sama pisang dan es krim. Menurut dia, es krim itu bisa naikkin mood dia kalo lagi down. Istilah orang jaman sekarang sih.. moodboster. Bener kan? Pokoknya dia itu ahh.. sempurna! Cuman sikap dia itu rada cuek dan gampang berubah mood, nyebelin deh! Oh ya, sebelum kamu minta maaf, udah aku maafin kok *mata bersinar*

PiscesAquamarine12 : dundundun xD. Oke, thanks. Emg ini lebih bagus, wkwk daripada bubble tea. Aku males ngelanjutinnyaxD. Jangan lupa bukunya!

Kiriko Alicia : Kaito resek yah, huehehe. Ah, itu mah masih mending cuman beda 5 tahun. Ini kan mereka beda 13 tahun! :(

Kurotori Rei : Huahh, deke ku sayang. Engkau selalu nongol dimana pun yah. Tapii... 'Rinnie' yang asli tidak mau dia menjadi Miku atau Luka, huhehehehe *abaikan*

Langsung disclaimer aja ya, selamat membaca!

**Diclaimer**

**Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan para pendiri Yamaha Corporation, AH Software, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, dll yang telah menciptakan Vocaloid(esp LenxRin karena mereka dipakai dalam fict ini)**

_"Aku harap, jika kita memang tak dapat bersatu dalam kehidupan sekarang, semoga saja dikehidupan selanjutnya kita dapat bertemu."_

**[Point of view : Kagamine Rin]**

Sial. Aku benar benar takut untuk menghadapi hari esok. Bagaimana kalau Mr Len akan memarahiku? Aku sangat takut aku terlihat buruk didepan Mr Len. Bagaimana ini?! Besok Kaito harus menjelaskan semuanya! Aku tidak mau tahu! Dasar Kaito rese! Aku memasuki kamar belajarku dan membereskan buku untuk hari jumat besok. Aku mengeluarkan buku agama dan menatapnya sebentar. Mr Len.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Lebih baik aku tidur! *dasar kebo*

Hoaammh. Kalian tahu semalam aku mimpi apa? Mr Len! Dia terlihat tampan di mimpi ku, ahh. Pagi ini aku sengaja datang lebih pagi. Agar aku dapat melihat Mr Len datang dengan motor nya. Aku berjalan kelantai tiga dan menuju kelasku. Aku menekan kenop pintu dan tidak dapat terbuka. Pintunya terkunci. Aku mengintip kedalam kelasku agar aku dapat melihat pukul berapa sekarang. 6.45. Sepertinya aku kepagian. Aku menaruh tas ku dilocker dan menguncinya rapat rapat.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke toilet. Saat aku keluar dari toilet, aku terhenti karena melihat Mr Len sedang membuka pintu kelas VIIA. Seperti ditarik magnet, aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Dan saat Mr Len menuju kelasku, ia melihatku sebentar tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Kemudian, ia menyapaku, "Pagi, Rin." Aku dengan cepat membalas, "Pagi, Mr!" Suaranya benar benar lembut ditelingaku. Ehh, murid macam apa aku ini. Mengapa aku membiarkan guru yang menyapaku terlebih dahulu? Jika aku bertemu dengannya lain kali, aku akan menyapanya terlebih dahulu! Semangat dalam diriku menggebu-gebu dan membara.

KRRIIINNGGG!

"Rin!" panggil satu suara yang nampaknya aku kenal ketika aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menoleh perlahan.

"Rinnie?" Dia adalah Rinnie! Teman seperjuangan yang membantuku mendekati Mr Len. "Gimana nih?! Si Kaito ngomong macem macem lagi, nanti Mr Len bisa gak suka sama aku!"

"Santai aja, aku gak yakin Kaito berani ngomong gitu ke Mr Len." Rinnie menenangkan.

"Beneran? Aku harus bersikap pura pura nggak tahu didepan Mr Len nanti. Lagian dia kan gak tahu namaku!" Aku berkata dengan antusias. Dia mudah lupa nama kami. Karena ini baru pertemuan kedua. Ia butuh waktu agak lama untuk menghafal nama kami satu persatu.

"Weeii ayo naik! Kita agama di gabung yah, belajarnya diatas!" teriak Miku sambil memegang buku agamanya. Aku segera berlari kecil memasuki kelas dan mencari buku agamaku serta bergabung dilantai atas bersama teman-teman. Oh ya, selain mengajar pelajaran agama, Mr Len yang tampan juga mengajar pelajaran IPS loh. Menyenangkan! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Mr Len lebih dari 1x. Aku masuk dan duduk bersama Miku dan Luka. Seperti waktu 1 minggu yang lalu, aku ditengah lagi.

"Oke, selamat pagi semuanya.." sapa Mr Len.

"Pagi.." kami membalas sapaan Mr Len.

"Karena Mr belum terlalu tahu nama kalian, boleh kalian satu persatu kenalin diri kalian dengan sebutin nama lengkap, nomor absen, dan nama panggilan."

Mati aku. Jantungku seperti sudah terlonjak keluar dan tidak lagi pada tempatnya. Mati aku. Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui namaku yang sebenarnya? Huaa tidak! Mereka sudah mulai memperkenalkan diri. Sampailah pada saatnya Miku memperkenalkan diri.

"Hatsune Miku, nomor 15, panggilan Miku." Aku merasakan nafasku semakin sesak. "Kagamine Rin, nomor 3, panggil aja Rin." Dia menatapku sebentar, lalu berpaling ke arah lainnya. Jujur saja, terkadang, tatapannya agak menyebalkan.

Tak terasa, sudah 1 semester(6 bulan) ku lalui dikelas 7 ini. *skip aja biar cepet* Tapiii, aku mengalami banyak juga loh momen momen dan kejadian yang menarik di semester lalu. Kalian tahu atau ingin tahu momen apa saja yang terjadi disemester ini? Akan ku ceritakan! Ini benar benar menyenangkan. Ku rasa, Mr Len sudah mulai agak humble, tapi mood nya masih suka berubah. Kalau dia sedang kesal, mukanya lucu sekali seperti orang yang ngambek!

**Selasa, 7 Januari**

Sekarang adalah pelajaran Ips. Kami disuruh bernyanyi lagu nasional yang kami tahu. Satu orang satu lagu. Pertamanya di suruh menyebutkan lagu yang kami tahu, terus Mr Len akan memilih 1 lagu untuk kami nyanyikan. Saat dia tiba di bangku ku, dia bertanya, "Rin, kamu tahu lagu apa aja?" Aku menjawab ala kadarnya, yang ku tahu saja. "Cuman itu?" Mr Len bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Terpaksa, aku menjawab lagu lain yang aku tahu.

"Sekarang nyanyi." Mr Len menyuruhku. Aku tidak akan menatap matanya.

"Lagu apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Apa aja. Tapi khusus kamu, nyanyi 1 lagu nasional, 1 lagu pop. Kamu kan centil."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Ngapain Mr?! Apa hubungannya centil sama nyanyi?!"

"Pasti kamu tahu lagu apa kek gitu, lagu galau juga boleh. Sekarang, mau nyanyi yang mana dulu?" Mr Len tersenyum. Emang deh, guru yang satu ini suka banget liat muridnya menderita. Kalian gak tahu sih, apa yang bakal dia lakuin selanjutnya, ck.

"Lagu nasional." Aku gak bakal nyanyi lagu pop. Beberapa lagu beserta nadanya sudah terputar ditelingaku. Setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagu nasional, aku tidak melanjutkan dengan lagu pop.

"Ayo nyanyi lagi." Dia menuntut.

"Gak, aku gak bisa nyanyi lagu pop Mr." Aku menunduk. Ternyata dia membiarkan aku lolos, huehehe!

**Jumat, 10 Januari**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kami akan melakukan perjalanan panjang/study tour. Kebetulan, pembimbing kelompokku adalah Mr Len. Kami dituntut untuk menyusuri sungai dan memasuki goa. Goa dengan skalaktit dan kelelawar yang banyak dan tajam. Juga banyak batu terjal serta licin. Kami juga berjalan menyusuri 2 buah jembatan yang bergoyang untuk sampai ke goa itu. Kami juga melompati berbagai daratan yang agak terjal. Saat aku ingin melewati itu juga, ternyata tangan Mr Len membantu kami juga. Rinnie berjalan didepanku. Rinnie menyambut tangan Mr Len. Sedangkan aku, aku meloncat saja. Aku masih agak canggung untuk memegang tangan Mr Len.

Kami lalu berbaris untuk masuk ke goa itu. Awalnya, airnya sangat dangkal. Tetapi, semakin lama semakin dalam dan juga licin jika kita melewati batu yang berlumuran lumpur dan tanah. Disuatu tempat, ada adegan dimana kami harus menaiki sebuah batu untuk meneruskan perjalanan kami. Disana ada Mr Len yang sedang menunggu. Ya Tuhan, hatiku benar benar deg deg an sangat kencang. Saat aku tiba dihadapannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Rin, aku pegang tangan Mr. Ayo Rin hati hati."

Aku menyambut dan menggengam lembut tangannya. Saat sudah sampai di sebrang, aku tertegun sambil mengangkat tanganku. IA yang melihatku tertawa dan mengengam tanganku. Kami pun berjalan bersama lagi. Namun, saat sampai di sebuah tempat yang batunya benar benar licin, disana juga ada Mr Len yang membantu kami melewati jalanan itu. "Hey, Rin ayo Rin kamu bisa!" Mr Len menggengam tanganku. Astaga, tapi aku rasa aku tidak mementingkan itu. Batunya benar benar licin!

**TBC**

Gimana? Jelek yah, huehehe. Sebenernya momennya masih ada banyak lagi. Tapi ini sudah malam, dan aku harus tidur. Ada juga adegan mereka di lift, dan di chat. Lanjut di chapter 3 ya! Oyasumi.. Jangan lupa review :)


	4. Chapter 3 : Message with Mr Len and camp

Hai.. Yah, aku kembali lagi. Tapi kali ini reviewnya cuman 3, tapi gak papa deh. Aku tetap akan melanjutkan fict ini. Semoga kalian senang membacanya, huum. Langsung reply review aja ya, silahkan disimak! Aku sebenernya juga udah males lanjutin fict ini:") tapi mumpung lagi bosen, jadi gak papa deh!

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Sae Hinata : HUEHEHE. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Rin centil cuman sama Len tuh! xD Emang cuek tuh anak, ngeselin deh, ck.

Kurotori Rei : Lalalala~ eh, aku kangen loh. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi! Kamu gak libur?

Kiriko Alicia : Ketawa nista? Wkwk, baiklah~ aku juga bingung kayak apa sih Rin dipikiran Len itu, hum.

Langsung aja disclaimer, jangan lupa review! *puppy eyes*

**Disclaimer**

**Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan para pendiri Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., AH Software, dll yang telah menciptakan Vocaloid (esp Rin dan Len karena mereka dipakai dalam fict ini)**

Happy Reading minna!~

_"Di kehidupan selanjutnya_  
_Jika kau terlahir sebagai manusia_  
_Biarkan aku terlahir sebagai malaikat_  
_Untuk menjagamu_  
_Meski kau tak dapat melihatku_  
_Itu tak mengapa_  
_Asalkan aku tahu bahwa kau tetap aman, disini.. Dihatiku._

_Di kehidupan selanjutnya_  
_Jika kau terlahir sebagai burung_  
_Biarkan aku terlahir menjadi sebuah pohon yang kokoh_  
_Meskipun kau akan kerap meninggalkan ku untuk mencari makanan_  
_Tapi tak mengapa_  
_Yang penting aku tetap bisa menjagamu_  
_Menjagamu dari terpaan angin, panas, dan hujan yang ingin menjatuhkan sarangmu."_

**[Point of view : Rin Kagamine]**

Tak pernah ku sangka, harapanku dapat terwujud. Selama ini, aku betul betul menginginkan kejadian itu dapat terjadi. Syalala~ walaupun perjalanannya menyenangkan, tapi tak apa. Semua itu terbayar oleh tangan halus Mr Len. Uwaaa! Ternyata, kami juga dikasih tugas untuk dikerjakan. Cih, tugasnya benar benar banyak! Setiap mata pelajaran ada, dan akhirnya juga tidak dikumpulkan. Apa apaan itu. Setelah pulang dari sana, aku membaca tugas IPS. Apakah ada yang bisa ditanyakan kepada Mr Len. Untung saja, karena ia **GURU PEMBIMBING KU **jadi aku memiliki nomor handphonenya.

Tapi.. sayang sekali. Pulsaku yang malang, habis! Sialan. Untuk saja aku memiliki sebuah akun dari suatu sosial media, jadi aku mencoba mencari dimana sih yang ada Mr Len-nya. Disana ada kolom 'search' aku mengetik sebuah nama **'Len Kagane' **tidak muncul apa apa. Malahan sepertinya ini bukan dia. Aku melihat status guru ku yang bernama **Sukone Teiru**. Menurut Mr Len sih, Mr Len dekat dengan Mr Teiru. Huehehe. Siapa tau di _friends_ nya ada akun Mr Len!

Statusnya kira kira berbunyi seperti ini :

**Sukone Teiru**

*update sebuah link*

Hanya link? Aku melihat ke komen komennya.

**Maio-chan**

Hebat pak guru!

**I A **

Pak guru, udah pulang dari study tour?

Isinya hanya dari teman teman seusia Mr Teiru. Tapi.. ada satu komen yang menarik perhatian ku!

**Len Cool**

Numpang senyum pak..

**Sukone Teiru**

Dasarr... **Len Cool**

Aku tersedak. Jangan jangan.. Len Cool itu LEN KAGANE!

Aku segera meng-klik profilnya. Dan.. viola! Muncullah berbagai info mengenai Mr Len. Ternyata, Mr Len bergolongan darah A. Dan ia sekarang sedang kuliah S2. Huehehe, hebat! Dan ku rasa.. aku harus berterima kasih kepada Mr Teiru, meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa..

Aku segera mengklik kotak **pesan** dan mengirim pesan kepada Mr Len. Ah, bahagianya hatiku!

**Kagamine Rin** (12 Januari 11:24)

Mr.. Itu tugas study tour yang no 1 boleh cari diinternet?

**Len Cool **(12 Januari 18:43)

boleh..

**Kagamine Rin **(12 Januari 20:22)

Ohh, okee. Makasih Mr :D

**Message Seen**

Hari demi hari aku selalu mencoba untuk mengirim pesan kepada Mr Len. Entah itu lewat sms(jika ada pulsa) atau lewat akunnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kalau boleh jujur, lebih baik Mr Len yang asli daripada di akun/sms nya. Terlihat sangat berbeda

**Kagamine Rin **(25 Februari 16:33)

Mr..

**Kagamine Rin **(13 Maret 19:31)

Mr

**Kagamine Rin **(16 Maret 10:18)

;)

**Len Cool**

Ada apa..

**Kagamine Rin**

Sapa doang mr..

**Len Cool**

Ada yang bisa saya bantu,,

**Kagamine Rin**

Gak.

**Message Seen**

Demi apapun, Mr Len sangat menyebalkan kalau di chat, ish! Ingin rasanya aku membakar dirinya hidup hidup! Tapi aku akan selalu sabar, inhale.. exhale.. inhale.. exhale..

**Kagamine Rin** (19 April 21:41)

:)

**Kagamine Rin **(25 April 20:28)

Mr mr

**Len Cool** (25 April 21:49)

Ada apa,,

**Kagamine Rin **(26 April 06:19)

Mr kok beda yah kalo di chat :3

Terus jawabannya selalu ada apa

Dan pesan terakhir ku ini tidak dibaca. Huftt. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya lagi. Oh ya, besok 2 Mei. Aku akan pergi camping bersama teman-teman~ Kami akan mendirikan tenda sendiri, memasak sendiri, dan pada pagi harinya, kami akan mengadakan wide game yaitu semacam jalan-jalan sejauh 3km menyusuri hutan-hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan rimbun serta sawah-sawah dan sungai yang mengalir jernih.

Aku sekelompok dengan Luka, Miku, dan kakak kelasku, Gumi nee-san! Aku suka dengan kelompokku. Oh ya, camping kali ini hanya 2 hari dan tidak ada guru pembimbing di setiap kelompoknya. Biasa nya kan ada. Baguslah, aku juga malas kalau ada guru pembimbing.

Pukul 6 pagi. Tapi kami semua sudah berkumpul di sekolah. Membawa berbagai macam barang bawaaan untuk keperluan selama disana. Kami akan pergi naik mobil sekolah, dan satu truk tentara. Tentu saja truk itu untuk para laki-laki yang jantan. Mr. Len dan guru-guru lainnya naik motor atau mobil pribadi. Perjalanannya cukup dekat, hanya 45menit dari sekolah. Kami sempat disesatkan oleh supir mobil yang ada didepan kami. Kami sampai memutari sebuah Universitas 5x hanya karena supir itu kebingungan. Cih.

SAMPAI! Tempatnya bagus, banyak rumput-rumput dan pepohonan. Kami di briefing sebentar lalu diberikan sebutir telur masing-masing anak. Telur itu melambangkan sebuah kepercayaan dari guru-guru kepada kita-murid-muridnya- telur itu tidak boleh pecah atau hilang. Kalau pecah, akan didenda 10rb per telur. Kalau hilang, hanya 5rb saja.

Kami diberi pengarahan untuk memasang tenda. Ternyata memasang tenda tidak sesulit yang kukira. Sangat gampang. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit bagi regu kami untuk menyelesaikannya. Sesudah membangun tenda, regu kami pergi memasak nasi untuk nanti siang. Sambil menenteng rice cooker dan sekantong beras, kami menuju depan WC yang ada keran airnya. Demi apapun, WC itu sangat kotor dan banyak tanah. Ew.

"Rin!" sapa satu suara. Ternyata itu regu Rinnie. Regu Rinnie juga ingin memasak nasi.

"Apa?" aku sibuk mencuci beras bersama Miku.

"Kita buat taruhan yuk! Kalo telurmu pecah, kamu gak dapetin Mr. Len. Kalo telurku pecah, aku juga gak dapetin orang yang kusuka. Oke?" kata Rinnie sambil menggengam telurnya. Aku mengeluarkan telurku.

"Umm. Baiklah! Aku setuju!"

"Yey!" seru Rinnie girang.

"Berasnya masih putih-putih yah." kata Miku sambil mencuci beras.

"Iya nih.. Weh akhirnya!" seruku. Regu Rinnie sekarang yang gantian mencuci beras di belakang WC.

"Mau masak dimana nih Gumi nee-san?" kami bertanya kepada ketua regu kami, sekaligus yang lebih tua.

"Cari stop kontak dimana? Di tempat panitia aja coba, disana pasti ada." Gumi nee-san mengarahkan kami.

"Oh, yaudah. Kita masak disana aja ya!" seruku semangat. Karena disana pasti ada Mr. Len. LALALALALA.

Kami berjalan menuju alun-alun bawah sekaligus tempat panitia beristirahat. Kami meminta ijin kepada Ms Mayu. Beliau mengijinkan kami. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Ternyata disana ada Mr Len dan Mr ahh siapalah itu. Aku tidak tau namanya karena Mr yang satunya tidak mengajar kami. Mr Len dan Mr Itu(?) sedang memasang spanduk.

"Woi" suara Miku. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kami meninggalkan rice cooker disana. Kami pun pergi untuk sebuah permainan yang bernama perahu cinta~~ kalian pasti tau cara mainnya. Perahu cinta di sutradarai(?) oleh Mr Teiru! Dan TADA~~~ regu kami menang! Sesudah dari permainan perahu cinta, kami diarahkan untuk duduk dan membeli makanan mentah untuk dimasak tapi menggunakan bahasa inggris. Dengan uang yang kami karang, peraturannya adalah 1 dollar = 5 ribu rupiah. Jadi makanan-makanan itu dijual dalam dollar tapi kami membayarnya dalam rupiah. Begitu.

Dengan bantuan Gumi nee-san, kami berhasil membeli 5 potong ayam, 3 ikat long bean upsss; kacang panjang, dan sedikit bawang-bawangan. Tapi semua makanan itu dimasak nanti malam dan disantap bersamaan dengan nasi. Sebelum kami melanjutkan aktivitas, kami diberi makan dari panitia yaitu sup tofu~~~ kami makan bersama didalam tenda. Sesduah makan, kami mencuci piring sendiri dan... TELURKU PECAH. Bagus sekali! Sekarang aku harus mengeluarkan 10rb untuk telur bodoh itu? CK.

Dan tentu saja telur Miku yang pecah lebih dulu :P

Aku harus menjaga telur ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Harus. Kami hanya membawa uang 50rb dan sudah kuhabiskan 8rb untuk jajan diwarung (dasar anak nakal) lalu 10rb lagi untuk membeli telur baru yang bertuliskan namaku. Aish.

Kami diperbolehkan untuk naik flying fox yang ada disana. Tapi karena antriannya sangat panjang, aku malas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda serta berjalan-jalan sebentar. Saat aku menunggu diantrian. Kulihat beberapa guru sudah membuka bajunya dan hanya mengenakan singlet(?). Mati. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Mr. Len membuka semua kancingnya dan ia hanya mengenakan singlet didalamnya. Mati. Mati. Mati. Tabung oksigen. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aish, aku benar-benar malas menunggu. Jadi aku berkeliaran kemana-mana. Saat antriannya sudah mulai habis dan tersisa beberapa anak SMA perempuan, Rinnie dan Luka datang. Disana ada Miku yang sedang membeli telur kepada Ms Mayu (pecah lagi?)

"Hai.." Ms Mayu menyapa Luka dan Rinnie. "Gimana rasanya naik flying fox?"

"Seru Ms.. Gila deg2an banget!" Luka menjawab dengan semangat.

"Seru yah, Nie?" aku bertanya kepada Rinnie.

"Seru banget Rin!" Rinnie juga menjawab dengan antusias.

"Yaudah, kita pergi dulu ya. Dadah Miku, Rin, Ms Mayu." pamit Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah sayang.." Ms Mayu tersenyum. "Kamu tuh ya, telurnya pecah mulu!" Ms Mayu seperti marah namun penuh kasih sayang, ahh guru itu~

"Tau lu Miku!" aku memanaskan suasana lalu tertawa. Ms Mayu memberikan telur kepada Miku, "awas pecah lagi!"

"Iya Ms..." Miku lagi-lagi hanya nyengir. Kami pun keluar dari tempat panitia itu.

"Rin, naik flying fox yuk." ajak Miku.

"Eh ayo deh!" aku jadi terpancing untuk naik. Lagipula tidak ada Mr Len disini. Aku bisa grogi kalau ada Mr Len.

"Ayo cepetan~~!" aku memburu Miku agar lebih cepat supaya tidak keburu ada Mr Len.

Giliran pertama yang naik adalah Miku. Saat dia sudah sampai atas, aku pun dipasangkan sejumlah alat pengaman. Baguslah, sejauh ini Mr Len belum ada. Jadi aku aman! Aku pun naik dengan semangat. Dan dibawahku ada Mr Teiru. Hihi.

Miku pun meluncur. Saat aku tiba diatas teman-temanku yang dibawah memanggilku.

"Rin! Liat kebawah deh!" spontan aku melihat kebawah dan ternyata disana ada Mr. Len. Matilah. Aku. Habis. Tamat. Tewas. Dan grogilah aku:") Aku tidak akan mau melihat Mr. Len jadi saat aku hendak diluncurkan, aku melihat ke kawanan sapi-sapi dari atas dan.. AAAAAAAAAAA...

Aku meluncur. Tapi ditengah perjalanan flying fox ini, aku dihentikan. Mati aku. Dan ditengah-tengah sama tepat dibawahku ada Mr. Len. Aku berkomat-kamit dan akhirnya aku dibebaskan~ Aku bukan takut naik flying fox, melainkan ada Mr Len lah yang membuatku grogi dan tidak stabil:''')

TERNYATA MR LEN INGIN NAIK FLYING FOX JUGA. DAN DIA CUKUP NARSIS KARENA INGIN DIFOTO OLEH HP MR TEIRU SAAT IA ADA DIATAS SANA.

**TBC**

Sudah sudah, tanganku sudah keriting. Spoiler dikit di chapter 4 pasti lebih seru lagi. Di chapter 4 bakal ada survival guide buat wide game besok oleh guru Biologi kita, lalu ada permainan spider web/jaring laba-laba oleh Mr Len. Dengan kotor-kotoran dan basah-basahan oleh tanah, abu, air becek, telur pecah, dsb. Kami disuruh merayap dan jika kami mengenai tali yang disebut jaring laba-laba itu, maka kita akan diguyur! Tunggu acara api unggunnya, pasti menyenangkan! _**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~ RNR PLISSSS**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Bukan Mr Len yang dulu

Hai, Rayu-chan kembali. Sekarang Rayu-chan udah selesai UKK, dan Rayu-chan lagi sedih nih. Jadi, Rayu-chan memutuskan akan membuat fict aja deh. Tapi di chapter 3 reviewnya cuman dikit nih :( jangan lupa review dong! Rayu-chan sedang sangat sedih.. Dan maaf juga kalau kalian mulai bosan dengan cerita ini. Konfliknya akan kuusahakan ada di chapter ini!

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Kurotori Rei : Huahaha, iya nih. Guru kesayangan! Fufufufu, miss you!

PiscesAquamarine12 : Punya. Akan ku buat sesuai dengan realnya. HUAAAA MRD!

Yasudahlah, ayo kita mulai..

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid its not belong to me.**

[Point of view : Rin Kagamine]

Selesai dari naik flying fox, kita berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk mendengarkan survival guide dari guru biologi kita. Oh ya, sebenarnya Mr. Len itu sudah punya pacar, dan mereka berpacaran sudah lama. Nama pacarnya Meiko Sakine. Mereka saling sayang-sayangan di akun Mr. Len. Aku benar-benar sakit hati saat pertama kali mendengar bahwa Mr. Len mempunyai seorang pacar. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Apakah aku benar-benar mencintai Mr. Len?

Selesai dari penjelasan ini, kita akan bermain spiderweb yang di ketuai oleh Mr. Len! Perlu kalian ketahui, Mr. Len itu orangnya jahil dan lucu. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menyukai Mr. Len. KENAPA MR LEN BEGITU SEMPURNA, HAH. Beruntung sekali si Meiko Meiko itu bisa mendapatkan hati Mr. Len? Sialan! Mr. Len menaburkan beberapa benda yang kotor ke tanah untuk kita lalui. Untung saja regu ku urutan terakhir karena kami menang saat perlombaan pertama!

Saat tiba giliranku, aku merayap seperti ular yang sangat kubenci. Mr. Len kejam! Kotor. Kotor. Byuuurr.. Aku basah kuyup. Selamat dari spiderweb, kami dilemparkan satu ember penuh yang berisi ular-ular -OHH, MAAF SALAH.- Selamat dari spiderweb, aku langsung berlari ke toilet sekitar dan mengguyur tubuhku sampai benar-benar basah. Bukannya disuruh mandi, kami malah disuruh untuk berbaris, atau apalah itu.

* * *

MALAM HARI!

Aku suka bagian api unggun. Kami bergandengan tangan~ lalallala seandainya ada Mr. Len. Tapi ia entah ada dimana. Mungkin ia sedang tidur-tiduran atau sekedar berbaring di tempat panitia. Kami bernyanyi apa saja, dan menampilkan bakat-bakat tiap regu. Saat aku sedang duduk disamping Miku, Mr. Len datang membawa sekotak semangka yang sudah dipotong. Mr. Len menyodorkannya padaku, aku mengambil bagian yang tengah, tetapi Miku mengarahkan tanganku agar mengambil potongan semangka yang bersebelahan dengan tangah Mr. Len. Akupun mengambil semangka itu dan tangan halus Mr. Len mengenai tanganku.

Saat di putaran kedua, Mr. Len datang lagi. Tapi aku sudah tidak mau semangka dan Miku lagi-lagi mengarahkan tanganku agar seperti mengelus-ngelus tangan Mr. Len. Bodohnya lagi, aku tidak sadar. Tapi Mr. Len nampaknya tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup senang karena melihat Mr. Len tidak apa-apa dibegitukan (?) olehku dan Miku.

* * *

Selesai dari api unggun, kita semua kembali ke tenda untuk tidur.

"Aku ngantuk!" aku berjalan sambil menempel ke pundak Miku.

"Ayo tidur.. Eh, katanya Gakuko mau numpang tidur di tenda kita." Miku mengelus tanganku.

"Ohhh, yaudah. Bilang aja ke Gumi nee-chan~" aku mulai setengah sadar sambil berjalan masuk tenda lalu membaringkan diri disana.

"Udah bilang, tapi Gumi nee-chan gak tidur di tenda kita, dia tidur sama Lily nee-chan." Miku membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Oh, yaudah. Ehhh, Gakuko!" Aku melirik ke arah Gakuko yang menyeret tas jinjingnya masuk ke tenda kita. Jadi, total orang di tenda itu ada 5 orang anak kelas 7 perempuan. Hari sudah mulai malam, dan ini saatnya untuk tidur. Tenda kami paling berisik, tsah. Jadi banyak anak dari kelas lain yang komplen, khehehe. Tapi, saat aku dan Luka sedang berbaring, Luka berkata,

"Rin, kalo ada Mr. Len dipeluk kaya gini ya?" Luka mencontohkan.

"Dih, enak aja. Wkwk." aku tertawa.

"Hey! Jangan berisik."

SIALAN ITU SUARA MR. LEN. KENAPA TIBA-TIBA DIA BISA ADA DISITU!

"HAHAHAHA" Kami semua tertawa.

"Ayo cepet tidur." perintah Mr. Len.

Kami semua masih tertawa. Bagaimana bisa diam kalau ada Mr. Len?

"Ayo diammm." Mr. Len masih disana.

Kami masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Diam."

Tawa kami mulai mereda, namun terbangkit lagi.

"Kalo gak diam, Mr masuk nih."

Tawa meledak didalam tenda.

"Kalian gak bisa dibilangin ya?"

Mr. Len sepertinya marah. Aku mulai sedih. Mr. Len, selalu saja begitu. Aku sedih dan jadi sebal sendiri kalau Mr. Len marah padaku. Tawa mereda. Hening. Mr. Len sepertinya pergi. Maafkan aku, Mr. Len.

* * *

Wide game? Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya berjalan-jalan sejauh 3kilometer dan membuat jari-jari kakiku pegal. Oh ya, setiap akhir tahun, akan selalu diadakan ujian tertulis. Dan ini adalah beberapa bulan terakhir kami dikelas 7. Diakhir-akhir inilah banyak kejadian terjadi. Semua kejadian itu berkaitan erat dengan Mr. Len. Hari minggu setelah pulang dari camping, kita-satu sekolah- pergi ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan sebuah perayaan.

Kami menyewa 2 bus. Mr. Len duduk dibelakang, tepatnya di smoking area. INGAT, MR LEN TIDAK MEROKOK. Ia hanya duduk dibelakang saja karena sudah tidak ada tempat. Disana tempatnya benar-benar bagus dan ahhh, aku dan Rinnie sampai bergembira ria didalam auditoriumnya. (**Penghargaan khusus untuk 'rinnie' yang membaca ini!**) Selama di auditorium, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Rinnie. Aku tidak mencari Mr. Len, karena ia sedang ada ditempat lain bersama beberapa murid dan semua guru untuk melakukan suatu prosesi.

Saat pulang, aku selalu menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan Mr. Len masih ada. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Untuk beberapa saat sepertinya Mr. Len melihat kearahku. Entah aku yang terlalu geer atau memang begitu kenyataannya, aku sering memergoki Mr. Len melihat kearahku.

Dan pada hari seninnya, Mr. Len tidak masuk karena terlalu capai. Mr. Len masuk pada hari selasa sampai rabu karena kamis dan jumat libur. Betapa merana nasibku. Astaga, Mr. Len. Aku cinta kamu. Tapi, Mr. Len harus pergi lagi untuk mensurvey tempat. Selama 3 hari aku tidak bertemu Mr. Len lagi, huh. -saat ini sedang ujian kenaikan kelas-

* * *

Kemarin Mr. Len sudah kembali. Namun aku rasa, hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah sekaligus menyedihkan untukku. Hari ini tanggal 23 Mei 2014. Mr. Len ulang tahun. Aku bangun dan langsung meraih ponselku, mencari kontak Mr. Len dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuknya.

[Mr Len -

Happy Birthday Mr.]

**SEND**

[Terima kasih..]

Hanya itu balasan dari Mr. Len. Tapi tidak apa, aku sudah cukup senang kok. Aku kesekolah sambil tersenyum sumringah, tiba-tiba, si Teto Kasane menghampiriku dan berkata, "Rin! Tau gak, kemarin kan aku nitip salam kamu buat Mr. Len ke salah satu anak kelas 10, terus, Mr. Len mukanya kayak nggak seneng gitu deh. Terus anak kelas 10 juga cerita kalo Mr. Len sempet ngomong anak jaman sekarang itu aneh, masa suka sama guru. Gitu katanya."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Hatiku merasa tercabik-cabik dengan sendirinya.

"AAAHH! Mr. Len kok gitu sih?! Mr. Len jahat!" aku berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

"Aduhh, gimana nih! Kenapa Mr. Len kejam banget?! Aku gak mau suka sama dia lagi!" aku merasakan kesebalan yang luar biasa pada Mr. Len. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku berlari kemana saja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal. _Mr. Len.. apa kamu mulai merasa risih? padahal kan biasanya kamu biasa saja menanggapi aku.. Mr. Len, maafkan aku. Kalau emang mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang salah.._ _Mr. Len.. tolonglah kembali pada Mr. Len yang dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan Mr. Len yang dulu ada pada dirimu.. Plis, Mr. Len.._

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri bersama 2 orang temanku. Tiba-tiba Mr. Len lewat dan kedua temanku itu menyapanya, "Haiii, Mr." Mr. Len hanya berlalu dan tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan **TERPAKSA.** Sakit sekali hatiku. Sumpah demi apapun. _Mr. Len! Tolonglah! Jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon, kenapa senyuman tulusmu? Aku benar-benar merasakan yang ada pada dirimu adalah orang lain. Aku tidak merasakan ada Mr. Len yang baik, murah senyum, tulus, lucu, humoris, apa adanya dalam dirimu._

Aku mengerjakan ulangan sambil terus memikirkan Mr. Len. _Mr. Len benar-benar berubah, tolonglah Mr. Len. Kembali!_ Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya selama hari ini aku menangis. Aku segera menghapusnya. Aku benar-benar sedih dengan semua ini. Apa betul Mr. Len sampai merasa serisih itu? Aku membuang muka saat melihat Mr. Len. _Maafkan aku, tapi kamu sudah benar-benar berubah.. _Ahhh, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. **TOLONGLAH MR LEN! KU MOHON! AKU AKAN BERSUJUD DIKAKIMU NIH!**

HUAAAA, Mr. Len! Semakin dirasakan ia semakin berubah. Apa ini semua pengaruh pacarnya si Meiko sialan itu? Astaga Mr. Len! KAMU BENAR-BENAR BERUBAH! Kalau mengingat Len, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

* * *

Siang ini Mr. Len masuk ke kelasku. Kita membahas bermacam-macam hal. Mulai dari remedial, susulan, hingga perayaan drama, apalah itu. Tiba-tiba Mr. Len mengungkit soal teman-teman ku yang sering _mencomblangkan_ aku dengannya. Mati aku. Memang sebelum Mr. Len masuk, kakak kelasku-kelas 8- sudah bercerita; bahwa tadi saat dikelasnya, Mr. Len membahas aku. Mr. Len bilang, dia kasihan sama aku karena dijodohkan terus dengannya. TIDAK BODOH, AKU SENANG. Lalu aku juga masih dibawah umur dan Mr. Len bilang kalau aku masih bau kencur. MR. LEN SIALAN, TEGANYA KAU.

Sekarang, Mr. Len bertanya dengan ahhh apa ya.. mengharapkan jawaban! Ya, Mr. Len mengharapkan jawaban.

"Kenapa kalian selalu comblangin Mr sama Rin?" Mr. Len yang memulainya, maka ia juga yang harus mengakhirinya.

"Karena dianya emang suka, Mr." mereka semua menjawab Mr. Len. Selalu begitu.

"Emang kenapa sih?" Mr. Len masih bertanya juga. Dasar bodoh. Sampai kapan mau peka?! Selama ia berbicara kan dari tadi aku selalu menunduk. Saat ia bertanya pertanyaan yang pertama, aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan ia menciumku dengan lembut. *MATUREALERTMATURE!* **MAAF, AKU MINTA MAAF. KENAPA FICT RATED M LEMON NYASAR KESINI?!**

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap dengan penuh harap.

"Jadi gini ya Mr, aku ceritain sejarahnya!" Rinnie maju dengan sigap.

"Oh tidak, ini tidak bagus." Rinnie maju kedepan disamping Mr. Len.

"Jadi gimana? Ayo cerita." bujuk Mr. Len.

"Aku minta ijin dulu Mr. Rin, boleh kan?" Rinnie mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi gini Mr, waktu tahun ajaran baru tuh, Rin suka ngejekin aku sama Mr. Len. Padahal tau Mr. Len yang mana aja nggak, kenal Mr. Len aja nggak. Terus akhirnya saya ngejekin Rin sama walikelas kita," Rinnie berhenti.

"HAH?" ekspresi Mr. Len terkejut. Satu kelas tertawa. Demi apapun, mengingat masa dulu kita saling ejek-ejekan nama guru sampai terbawa ke sms, itu sangat konyol!

"Coba Rin sini maju." Mr. Len menyuruhku maju. MAMPUS.

Aku maju dan berdiri di belakang Rin yang sedang bercerita ria. Aku tetap merasakan kalau ini bukan Mr. Len yang sesungguhnya.

"Terus, usut punya usut ya Mr, ternyata Rin itu mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari seorang murid ke guru Mr." lanjut Rinnie.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Mr. Len saat ini, karena aku membelakanginya.

"Sini Rin, sini." Mr. Len menyuruhku berada didekatnya. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Apa benar semua yang diceritakan Rinnie?" tanya Mr. Len saat aku sudah berada didekatnya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan tapi pasti. Satu kelas bersorak gembira(apa ini?!) Mr. Len tersipu malu sampai mukanya memerah. Lalu sisanya tidak penting. Namun aku merasakan SEDIKIT bagian dari Mr. Len mulai kembali. _AKU BENAR BENAR RINDU MR. LEN YANG DULU! _

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Jangan lupa review ya. Di chapter berikutnya, Mr. Len sama guru-guru lainnya bakal main sebuah drama yang gokil abis. Mereka bakal pentas di hari selasa~ dundundundudnudndundundudnd(?)

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW:')


	6. Chapter 5 : Mr Len kembali! Ah, daisuki

HAIIIII MINNAAAAAA. AKU KEMBALI DENGAN FICT YANG DAHSYAT MEMBAHENOL! Coba tebak, kalau di capslock dan ceria, pasti suasana hati author yang senang nih! Ada yang tahu kenapa? Sudahlah, abaikan! Dan... author bakal bikin 2 fict dalam hari ini! (kalau sempat dan bisa ke post tepat waktu)

Sebelum kalian membaca fict ini, ada baiknya harus menaati peraturan dulu..

**1. Jangan jadi silent readers TAT**

**2. RnR!**

**3. Jangan lupa review pokokeee!**

**REPLY REVIEWS**

_btw, author lumayan senang ada reviewers(?) *suka suka mau nyebutnya apa xD* baru loh! makasih ya udah nyempetin hadir di fict ku~_

christy : BHAHAHHAHA. Dicomblangin itu dijodohin.

neko-neko kawaii : Sialan. - kata Rin. Emang, rese bgt deh si 'len' lanjutkan~ yahhh lanjut~

Kurotori Rei : sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak lama sih, bahkan 1 sekolah.

Kiriko Alicia : anak pintar... terima kasih sudah nongol.. bhahahaa.

**VOCALOID ITU MILIK TUHAN. KARENA TUHAN UDAH NYIPTAIN PARA PENDIRI YAMAHA CORPORATION, INTERNET CO., AH SOFTWARE, CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, DE EL EL.**

[Point of view : Rin Kagamine]

**Sabtu**

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, aku jadi berusaha lebih menjaga jarak kepada Mr. Len. Walau ini menyedihkan dan sangat menyakitkan, tapi akan kucoba lakukan. Mr. Len.. mengapa kau berubah padaku? Apa ini karena si Meiko sialan itu? Akhh.. Memikirkannya membuatku tak sanggup. Setiap kali hal-hal itu berputar dan bergelayut didalam kepalaku secara silih berganti, itu membuatku serasa ingin menangis. Dan akhirnya akupun menangis. Yah.. memang benar kata orang. Tangis itu akan pecah apabila ditahan sekuat apapun.. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi hari esok..

**Minggu**

Besok senin. Aku akan bertemu Mr. Len lagi. Aku belum menguatkan hati untuk esok. Ahhh.. Mr. Len.. bayangan wajah mu berputar-putar melingkari dan merasuki pikiranku.. (**apaan sih Rin!**) lalu pergi dalam keheningan malam dan sesekali kembali untuk menengokku. Aku membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidurku. Berharap ada Len yang membelai dalam dinginnya buaian dalam dekapan malam.

**Senin**

Hari ini seperti hari penjagalan saja. Aku tetap mencoba kuat untuk bertemu Mr. Len. Hari ini diadakan remedial. Dan kebetulan ada Mr. Len di kelas VIIA. Kami murid dari kelas sebelah juga pasti dikumpulkan dalam ruangan itu, bersama Mr. Len~~ dia makin tampan dari hari ke hari.. *uhuk*

"Yang remedial tetap dikelas ini, yang gak remedial boleh ngapain aja.." SUARANYA PUN BERTAMBAH MERDU. OH TUHAN.

Karena aku dan Rinnie sayang tidak remedial, maka aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Rinnie. Kami juga bersama-sama mengumpulkan tugas yang ternyata harus dijilid. Sial, pikirku. Jadi aku dan Rinnie bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sesekali kami juga mengitari kelas VIIA agar bisa melihat Mr. Len sebentar.

HEY. Ternyata dia tidak terlalu terlihat _strange _dimataku saat ini. Sekarang, ia terlihat mulai seperti yang dulu. Dan ini membuatku makin _follinginlopelope! _Aku harap sesuatu yang berharga akan terjadi..

Kau tau.. huft, hari ini begitu melelahkan. Tapi besok kita harus masuk lagi. Ada semacam perayaan, yahh.. begitulah. Tapi setidaknya ada Mr. Len yang selalu menemani hari-hariku hingga berwarna. Dan katanya, Mr. Len juga akan bermain drama loh! Dan Mr. Len jadi pemeran utamanya!

**Selasa**

Yep, ini hari yang ku tunggu. Aku dan Luka pergi ke toilet yang didepannya ada kotak absen untuk guru-guru yang baru hadir. Luka yang suka berceloteh dan suaranya agak toa itu bercerita tentang mimpi anehnya yang ada Mr. Len juga. Katanya; "Aku mimpi kalo aku sama Mr. Len itu jalanin misi keagamaan gitu deh. Terus tiba-tiba ada banjir," Luka berhenti sejenak karena aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BAHHAHAHHA. Kok kocak sih? Oh my god, Mr. Len? WKWKKWK" aku tertawa sambil memegangi perutku.

"Terus aku sama Mr. Len naik perahu kayu bareng!" sambung Luka. Aku masih saja tertawa. Kita ngobrol ngalur ngidul sampai akhirnya kami pun keluar dari toilet itu. Luka memutar kenop pintu.

"Woi, kok nggak bisa dibuka?" Luka panik.

"Dodol ah, puter!" seruku lantang. Luka memutar kunci kearah kanan. Dan Luka mencoba memutar lagi.

"Doh, itu malah bikin ke kunci! Puter di kiri dong!" seruku sambil memutar kunci kearah kiri 2x.

Pintu terbuka sempurna. Luka keluar duluan. Aku menyusul dari belakang. Dan ternyata... jeng jeng jeng... ada MR. LEN SEDANG BERDIRI SAMBIL MEMASUKKAN KARTU ABSENNYA KE MESIN PENGABSEN ITU.

Mr. Len tersenyum cerah.

"Halo, Mr." sapa Luka.

"Halo.." balas Mr. Len. Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum sumringah. Tapi seketika aku teringat. Su-sudah berapa lama Mr. Len disana? Apa dia mendengar cerita tentang mimpi Luka? Astaga. Untung aku tidak berkata apa-apa, huahahaha. Aku menghampiri Yohio yang duduk sambil memainkan iPad Luka. Aku mengitari ruangan itu dan duduk disofanya sambil meloncat-loncat riang.

"MR. LENNNN~~~~"

"MR. LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!"

"Woi, berisik." tegur Yohio setengah bercanda.

"Yaudah sih!" aku ngambek. Tetapi bercanda juga.

Pukul 9 acaranya di mulai. Aku duduk bersama Luka, Miku, dan Lily. Tapi ada Rinnie juga sih yang nyempil di sela-sela. Di penghujung acara, ada drama yang dipentaskan oleh guru-guru. Aku duduk di tempat yang paling strategis untuk melihat perform mereka (saran Luka juga sih). Sehabis makan tentunya!

Kali ini ada Rinnie, Luka, dan teman kami lagi. Sebenarnya ada 2 orang anak laki-laki lagi yang duduk di dekat kami.

Scene 1 dipentaskan. Ceritanya, Mr. Len itu murid dari seorang guru yang sudah tua. Mr. Len punya ambisi buat nyempurnain ilmunya. Tapi, drama ini diambil dari kejadian nyata dan disisipi humor-humor hingga terkesan lucu dan menghibur.

Scene 2 ada adegan dimana Mr. Len menari-nari dengan seorang wanita yang ceritanya kekasihnya. Lalalalla~

Scene 3 dan seterusnya selalu lucu. Karena ada Mr. Len yang selalu menghibur! Di scene yang ada Mr. Len, pasti kita semua akan tertawa.

Ada satu scene dimana Mr. Len memakai wig (ceritanya rambutnya panjang dan gak di potong-potong) serta penampilan yang agak berantakan, tapi itu tetap lucu dan menghibur dimataku!

Apapun yang Mr. Len lakukan, itu selalu dapat membuatku tersenyum. Tapi hari ini Mr. Len nampaknya sudah kembali normal dan seperti dulu lagi. Oh ya, mungkin aku tidak dapat menceritakan kisah drama itu secara utuh karena terlalu panjang. Dan kali ini aku berani bersumpah, Mr. Len sudah normal lagi! Ia kembali murah senyum dan ceria seperti sedia kala.

Tapi nampaknya Mr. Len juga agak malu-malu gimana gitu diakhir sesi. Saat ia hendak di foto, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di samping pundak kepala sekolahku xD. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini! Terima kasih Mr. Len. Mungkin kau mendengar doa-doaku setiap malam! I love u...

* * *

**maaf ya kalo cerita ini makin hari makin gaje aja u,u**


	7. Chapter 6 : Mr Len membuka hati?

AKKHH! Tau nggak sih, ini tuh bikin ulang fictnya. Udah bagus-bagus juga yang pertama. Au ah. Ngeselin banget, gara-gara salah pencet doang.

Aku cuman pengen bilang makasih banyak buat apresiasi kalian terhadap fict ku yang satu ini. Aku bener-bener seneng banget. Lagian, menurutku pribadi, fict ini bagus dan aku bener-bener seneng sama fict ini. Untuk beberapa alasan khusus tentunya.

Dan, aku malem-malem bela-belain ngambil laptop cuman buat ngetik fict ini doang. Bayangkan! Huehehe. Oh ya, point of view kali ini bukan Rin lagi loh. Melainkan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Kurotori Rei : Hehehe, iya dong. Mr. Len KU, emang lucu!

Kiriko Alicia : Heeee?

Neko neko kawaii : Wahh, terima kasih ya untuk supportnya. Um, semoga ada!  
Niyucha : Yeah, nanti akan dibuat kok, tenang saja!

martinachristy54 : Terima kasih apresiasinya~

**Disclaimer,**

**Terima kasih kepada Tuhan karna telah menciptakan para pendiri Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., AH Software, dll karna telah menciptakan Vocaloid (especially Rin dan Len.)**

[Third person Point of View]

Hari ini, Rin sengaja datang pagi untuk melihat Mr. Len. Kebetulan Mr. Len juga sudah datang. Dan mumpung Rin saat itu sendirian, ia duduk sendiri untuk merenung di depan kelasnya. Tiba-tiba Mr. Len keluar dan menghampiri salah seorang anak kelas XI yang bernama Luna.

Luna nee-san adalah seorang yang bisa melihat masa lalu, masa depan, makhluk halus, dan bisa membaca pikiran orang juga. Beberapa bukti ada disini; salah satunya adalah guru biologi Rin yang pernah memanggil Luna nee-san lewat pikirannya dan ajaibnya, Luna nee-san menengok kepada guru biologi Rin.

Dan bukti kedua adalah saat pulang dari study tour tengah malam, Luna nee-san tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Dan setelah diselidiki, rupanya Luna nee-san tadi melihat di lapangan upacara, ada 2 orang sedang memenggal kepala orang..

Mr. Len menghampiri Luna nee-san yang sedang membereskan lokernya.

"Bisa bantu Mr?"

"Bisa. Dan aku udah tau Mr mau minta bantuan apa."

"Hah? Udah tau ya? Aih. Mr jadi nggak enak." Mr. Len tersipu.

Mr. Len merubah posisinya yang tetap berdiri sambil bertengger dengan kedua kakinya dan salah satu tangannya menempel di tembok. Posisi yang anggun bukan?

"Jadi, gimana caranya?" Mr. Len memulai percakapan.

"Mr hanya perlu konsentrasi yang cukup. Dan sayup-sayup nanti, Mr bakal denger suara batin Rin ngomong apa. Aku bakal nransfer energy itu ke Mr. Tapi… waktu Mr untuk bisa mendengar cuman 5 menit loh. Setelah itu, Mr bakal kayak biasa lagi." Jelas Luna nee-san.

Rupanya, Mr. Len meminta bantuan kepada Luna nee-san untuk membaca pikiran Rin. Mr. Len sendiri sudah sangat penasaran, apa sih yang selalu dipikirkan Rin tentangnya? Dan apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan Rin saat ini sehingga ia hanyut dalam lamumannya?

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara,

'_Mr. Len…'_

'_Beruntung banget sih si Meiko-meiko itu!'_

'_AAAA Mr. Len..'_

'_Coba aja aku bisa jadi si Meiko. Tapi aku nggak mau deh.'_

'_Ah, gila. Kayaknya Meiko itu emang gadis paling beruntung di dunia deh! Secara gituloh, dia bisa dapetin Mr. Len. Mr. Len woi!'_

'_Enak banget sumpah si Meiko. Tiap hari dia bisa ketemu Mr. Len, menggelayut manja dikedua lengan Mr. Len yang kekar, naik ke pundak Mr. Len, tidur dengan Mr. Len, makan bareng Mr. Len, dan menjalani hari-hari romantic bersama Mr. Len.'_

'_Aku…'_

"Loh, kok suaranya nggak kedengeran lagi?" Mr. Len kebingungan.

"Ya jelas nggak kedengeran, Mr. Ini udah 5 menit lewat loh." Luna nee-san tersenyum.

"Ohh, benar. Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak ya. Dan jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapapun. Janji?" Mr. Len bergegas meninggalkan kelas XI sebelum ada yang datang.

_Jadi, itu yang dipikirkan Rin tentangku? _Pikir Mr. Len. _Menakjubkan!_

Rin yang sedari tadi murung segera memasang senyum riangnya ketika melihat teman perempuannya datang. Mr. Len hanya memperhatikan gelagat Rin dari balik jendela ruang guru. Sebenenarnya sudah lama Rin merasa diperhatikan oleh Mr. Len dari balik jendela itu, namun, ia tidak ingin berharap banyak.

Saat melihat ada Mr. Teiru, Mr. Len duduk lagi dan berpura-pura bermain tabnya.

"Pagi," sapa Mr. Teiru melihat ada Mr. Len didalam.

"Pagi juga." Mr. Len menengok sebentar lalu menaruh tabnya dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan. Sambil berdiri, ia melihat kearah kelas Rin lalu menghampiri Mr. Teiru.

_Dasar anak itu, _gumam Mr. Len pelan.

Rin selalu mengikuti teman yang ingin ke ruang guru atau se jalur dengannya. Walaupun hanya bisa melihat rambut dan dahi atas Mr. Len saja, Rin sudah senang bukan kepalang. Rin sangat mendamba-dambakan untuk bisa duduk bersama Mr. Len dan nyatanya itu sudah terkabul 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan Mr. Len sendiri yang bergerak maju untuk duduk disamping Rin.

Dan banyak sekali berbagai harapan Rin yang gila seperti; dielus Mr. Len, dipeluk dan dirangkul Mr. Len, dan bisa bercanda dengan Mr. Len. Namun nampaknya, itu semua hanyalah harapan yang… argh, tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku mau kekantin," pamit Miku.

"Aku juga, aku juga." Teman-teman Rin yang lain bersahut-sahutan satu persatu meninggalkan Rin.

"Mau ikut?" tawar salah satu dari mereka.

"Nggak usahlah, aku mau liat Mr. Len aja!" Rin menjawab dengan penuh semangat yang membara.

"Yaudah, hati-hati ya sendirian."

Rin tidak memedulikan mereka. Saat ini, Rin tetap duduk didepan kelas yang lebih tepatnya dipojokan sembari menunggu Mr. Len keluar dari ruang guru. Perlu diakui, ini adalah tempat yang paling strategis untuk mengawasi.

Pintu ruang guru terbuka. Sosok Mr. Len pun muncul dari balik pintu ruang guru. _Astaga, mau kemana ia? Tu-tunggu. Kenapa ia semakin mendekat kesini? Apa aku harus pergi dari sini?_ Berbagai pikiran aneh menghantui otak Rin. Namun kenyataannya, ia hanya bisa duduk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sampai Mr. Len datang dan menyapanya dengan kata, "Hai."

Rin yang saat itu sedang cengo seperti orang tolol pun menengok kearah Mr. Len yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan mautnya yang memesona itu. Rin sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut mungilnya seperti, "Hai juga, Mr." atau mungkin, "Wah, Mr kangen yah sama aku?"

Namun, nyatanya yang keluar dari mulut Rin hanyalah, "Apa?" dengan nada polos dan tak berdaya.

"Mr bilang, hai. Kamu sendiri aja? Temen-temenmu mana?" Mr. Len lalu jongkok didekat Rin. Errrr, dan sekarang bentuk tubuhnya benar-benar amazing! Ini seperti mimpi. Mungkin Rin akan bilang, "Iya nih, aku sendiri. Tiada yang menemani. Mr mau nemenin aku?"

Tapi, lagi-lagi yang keluar dari mulut Rin hanyalah sebuah kata konyol yang err… entahlah. Rin hanya berkata, "Mr, tampar aku sekarang." Namun secepat kilat Rin sadar dan ia kembali normal.

"Eh, Mr. Len. Iya nih, aku sendiri. Temen-temen lagi pada dibawah, ke kantin. Hehehe." Rin cengengesan –dan sekali lagi dengan tak berdaya—

"Pada ke kantin ya? Kamu mau ke kantin bareng Mr nggak? Mr laper nih." Ajak Mr. Len yang cepat-cepat Rin sambil dengan anggukan kepala yang cepat seperti dua patung pajangan di Hoka Hoka Bento. Mr. Len bangkit dari pose anggunnya—jongkok—dan segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift.

S_ialan, oh Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak atas karuniamu hari ini!_ Pekik Rin dalan hati. Rin, bukan di lift waktunya berdoa. Rin segera menyusul Mr. Len dan akhirnya mereka pun satu lift lagi.

"Rin, makan aja. Nanti Mr yang bayar." Mr. Len segera memilih tempat duduk di depan teman-teman Rin dan Rin duduk di hadapannya. Akhirnya, pertama kali dalam sejarah, SEORANG RIN KAGAMINE BERHASIL MENATAP MR. LEN CLOSE UP. Perlu digarisbawahi **LIVE DAN CLOSE UP. **

Sementara itu, teman-teman Rin yang melihat hanya bisa ber-cengo ria dan men 'cie, cie' kan mereka. Jantung Rin berdegup sangat kencang dan ia merasa mukanya mulai memerah. Merah padam seperti seekor kepiting rebus yang terlalu matang.

Jadi, selama makan, Rin hanya menunduk saja. Menunduk dalam diam. Benar-benar hari yang indah. Kakak kelas yang sempat melihat kejadian itu dan mengetahui bahwa Rin memang menyukai Mr. Len langsung ber-suit-suit ria. Untung saja mereka tidak mengambil handphone yang sedang dititipkan untuk memotret momen romantic ini.

Rin yang sedari tadi hanya melemparkan pandangan dan membuang muka dari Mr. Len. Sementara, Mr. Len sedari tadi hanya kalem dan tersenyum dengan menawannya. _OH TUHAN, BERHENTILAH JANTUNGKU._


	8. Chapter 7 : Mr Len yang errrr

HAAAAIIII!

Akhirnya aku kembali dengan fict ini!

Ahh, entah kenapa, aku ngerasa bergairah banget waktu nulisnya. Seneng banget gitu, uwaaaaa.

Ini ada kelanjutan chapter baru, silahkan disimak!

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Neko-neko kawaii : kayaknya kamu suka fict student teacher ya? Huehehehe. Makasih ya buat support nya, love u nekoooo!

PiscesAquamarine12 : Apa sih ni anak -_-"

Kurotori Rei : Yaay! Huahahahaha. Sudah kulanjutin nih fictnya :*

Kiriko Alicia :...

**Disclaimer,**

**Terimakasih Tuhan, beliau telah menciptakan para pendiri Yahama Corporation, AH Software, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., dll dan mereka telah menciptakan Vocaloid (esp Rin dan Len karena mereka dipakai dalam fict ini)**

Wajah Rin yang masih bersemu merah selalu menunduk kebawah dan melihat kearah kakak kelas dan teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa riang. Sementara Mr. Len hanya _slow down _sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Ahh, cie Rin!"

"Akhirnya harapan Rin terkabul yah, HAHAHA."

Mr. Len melirik sebentar orang-orang yang mengatakan itu.

"Harapan? Memang harapanmu apa?" tanya Mr. Len yang sukses membuat Rin kaku.

"Nggak tahu tuh, Mr." Rin berpura-pura cuek namun itu sangatlah sulit.

Jadi, selama acara makan-makan bersama Mr. Len itu, Rin hanya nunduk dan akan mengadahkan kepalanya jika Mr. Len bertanya.

_Oh Tuhan, semakin lama aku disini, jantungku akan terlepas dari tempatnya!_

"Eh, udah bel tuh. Mr naik dulu ya," pamit Mr. Len yang membuat Rin menyesal. Mengapa ia tidak melihat Mr. Len sepuas-puasnya saja tadi?

Teman-teman Rin yang nongkrong di belakangnya pun menghampiri Rin, "kasian. Ayo kita naik."

Rin pun berjalan dengan lesu dan akhirnya ikut naik ke atas karena memang bel sudah berbunyi.

-x-

Hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan IPS. Rin membereskan buku IPSnya dan beberapa alat tulis, lalu segera menuju Lab Fisika. Semua tempat dipakai, dan hanya Lab itu satu-satunya yang masih kosong. Jadi, Mr. Len memilih tempat itu untuk pelajarannya kali ini.

Rin duduk bersama Miku dan Luka.

Karena baru kelas satu SMP, jadi pelajarannya tentu belum terlalu sulit. Jadi, saat diakhir pelajaran, Mr. Len bertanya, "hewan apa yang dapat dimanfaatkan bagian tubuhnya?"

Satu persatu ditanyai seperti itu, dan jawabannya juga ada yang normal, ada yang aneh-aneh. Kebanyakan dari mereka menjawab sapi dan ayam. Kemudian tiba giliran Yohio, ia menjawab, "Naga!" Dan satu kelas pun tertawa terbahak-bahak termasuk Mr. Len sendiri.

Terus ada juga yang menjawab gajah, dan semacamnya.

Tiba saatnya giliran Rin untuk menjawab. Walaupun hanya menjawab seperti itu, Rin tetap saja deg-deg-an.

Akhirnya Rin pun menjawab, "domba."

Tanpa disangka, Mr. Len membetulkan jawaban Rin. "Domba? Apa itu domba?"

Rin seketika ceplas ceplos dan ia pun menjawab, "Domba itu hewan lah, Mr."

Mr. Len hanya tersenyum dan ia berkata, "Kambing kali?"

"Ah, iya deh." Rin hanya iya-iya saja.

Terus, saat orang terakhir sudah menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Len, si Miku iseng bertanya, "Kalo Mr, hewannya apa?" dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Dan teman-teman yang lain hanya menimpali, "iya Mr, apa?"

DAAAAAANNN...

Diluar dugaan, Mr. Len ternyata menjawab, "kambing."

**(numpang lewat. Rayu : mau ngakak pas ngetik ini.)**

Dan semua pandangan seketika menuju kearah Rin. Dengan refleks, Rin hanya berkata, "Apa?"

"CIEEEEEEEEE!" suara yang diinginkan(atau tidak) Rin akhirnya terdengar.

"Cieeee samaaannn!" suara dari teman-teman Rin yang amat sangat kencang itu membuat Rin menunduk karena tersipu, dan membenamkan kepalanya di meja. Sementara Mr. Len sekarang hanya tertawa tak henti-henti.

"Emang kambing kenapa, Mr?" tanya si Kaito.

"Kambing itu banyak manfaatnya-"

"Bilang aja mau sama kayak Rin." celetuk Yohio asal-asalan.

"Tapi lebih bermanfaat Sapi kok, mr." tambah Kaito.

"NGGAAAKKK! Kambing lebih bermanfaat! Kambing juga seksi tau!" entah darimana keberanian itu Rin dapatkan.

"CIEEEEE. Bilang aja mau belain Mr. Len!" lagi-lagi mereka nyeletuk sembarangan.

"Sudah, sudah." Mr. Len masih tertawa. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia riang sekali. Mr. Len pun akhirnya menjelaskan manfaat kambing. Dan Rin mulai membatin, _padahalkan tadi aku jawab domba, yang benerin jadi kambing kan si Mr. Len, uhuk. _

Lalu, saat pelajaran sudah mau selesai, Mr. Len akhirnya bertanya, "ikan apa yang paling bermanfaat?"

Kaito menjawab ikan Hiu, ada yang jawab ikan paus, dsb. Tapi jawaban Rin berbeda, "ikan CUPANG!"

Rin berseru dengan sangat kencang. Mr. Len tercekat dan teman-teman Rin tertawa.

"Cupang?" muka Mr. Len kebingungan sambil menahan tawa. Sepertinya pikiran Mr. Len mulai sedikit _pervert._

OKeh, bagian ini skip. *piiiiiiip*

-x-

Tanggal 12 adalah hari latihan wisuda untuk anak kelas IX.

Tapi Miku, Luka, Rin, Yohio dan Kaito tetap ikut, karena mereka adalah sang penabur bunga dan pembawa bendera. Jeng jeng jeng~

Karena tempat wisudanya jauh, mereka pergi pukul 11 siang dan sampai di sekolah lagi kira-kira pukul 9 malam. Mereka naik mobil.

Saat latihan disana sih, tidak ada yang terlalu berarti. Karena ada Mr. Len disana, jadi Rin merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Mr. Len ditunjuk menjadi MC, saat Rin menonton, ia merasa (atau lebih tepatnya ke GR an) Mr. Len melirik ke arahnya. Namun, Luka yang melihat juga berkata begitu. Tapi karena Rin tidak mau terlalu GR, ia hanya bilang, "ah masa sih?" (PADAHAL SEBENERNYA EMANG PENGEN)

Malamnya, mereka semua diangkut dalam satu mobil yang sama. Rin, Miku, dan Luka duduk dibagian belakang. Mr. Len duduk tepat di depan Rin dan di sampingnya ada si Kaito (mereka di bagian tengah), dan di depan mereka ada Yohio dan sopirnya.

Rin lagi deg-degan karena ia bisa mencium bau parfum Mr. Len yang ogghh, bisa membuatnya kehabisan oksigen. Menurut Rin, bau parfum Mr. Len agak, errr... seksi di hidungnya.

Rin menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca jendela dan mulai melamun. Namun, ia tersentak dari lamunannya karena tangan Miku yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya dan dengan suara gemetar ia berkata, "Ri-rin..."

Rin yang menyadari perbedaan suara pada temannya, Miku yang riang itu segera berbalik, "Hm?"

"Gu-gue... takut.." Miku mencengkram lengan Rin dengan erat. Rin melirik Yohio, Kaito, dan Luka. Mereka semua sudah tertidur.

"Lo kenapa?" Rin mulai serius dan ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Gue liat, cewe, mukanya... mukanya ancur banget, Rin!" Miku memeluk Rin.

"Sumpah lo? Gue nggak li-" ucapan Rin terhenti saat ia melihat hal yang dilihat Miku. Ia melihat setan itu ada di bawah tempat duduk Miku.

"Kyaaaa! Mampus gue, aaaaaa serem bangeeettt!" Rin ketakutan sambil memukul-mukul bangku depan (tempat Mr. Len duduk)

"AAAAAa, Mr! Aku takuuuutttt!" Rin menutup matanya dan Mr. Len menengok kebelakang.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Itu, ada setan serem banget, Mr. Mukanya ancur! Aku-aku takuuuutt!" secara refleks, Rin tiba-tiba memeluk kursi depannya.

"Maksud kalian itu?" Mr. Len menunjuk sesuatu yang tergeletak di bawah kursi Miku. Miku dan Rin sama-sama menengok ke bawah.

"Ish, serem amat!" pekik Miku. Sementara si Rin, asik meneliti.

"Itu masker?" kata Rin polos sambil memungut masker itu.

"Bah, Miku. Nggak usah takut, yang lo liat ini cuman masker!" Rin menunjukan masker bermuka seram yang Miku dan ia kira itu adalah setan. Mr. Len berbalik lagi kedepan dan ia tersenyum kecil.

**TBC**

**Gimanaaa? Pasti jelek!**

**Aku hanya berusaha menuangkan semuaaaaa imajinasiku xD**

**Tapi masih ada 1 scene imajinasi lagi sih yang belom aku tuangin.**

**Uggghh, aku bener-bener suka cerita ini xD**

**Bikin semangat banget nulisnya! ^o^)/**

**Terakhir...****_ review_** please?


	9. Chapter 8 : Reei, Len, Rin dan Meiko

Heyyy, aku dateng lagi nih bawain fict. Mumpung lagi bosen. Hehe. Maaf yah kalo ceritanya gak jelas dan ngebingungin. Diusahain bikin cerita yang bagus dan maknanya bisa sampe ke kaliannn3

**REPLY REVIEWS**

neko-neko kawaiii : iyaaakkkk! aku jg sukaaa sekali3 coba di real life ada yang bisa bahagia yah. HEHEHEHEHE. Thank you so much supportnyaaa. Btw, knp km nggak bikin account ajaa?

PiscesAquamarine12 : HOHOHO. Iya, ntr akan kuceritakan, semoga yaa.

Kiriko Alicia : HOHO. NGGAK ADA YANG MINAT SAMA 'RIN' KALI. Maapin, maapin...

Kurotori Rei : Emang noh, ndeso lol. Iya, aku jg berpikir begitu. Ini agak melenceng :( tapi ntar dibenerin kok.

**AKU BUTUH VOTE KALIAN BTW. KALIAN MAU CERITA INI BERAKHIR MENYEDIHKAN DAN TRAGIS ATAU BERAKHIR BAHAGIA? JUJUR AJA, AKU BINGUNG. TOLONG VOTE!**

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid its not belong to me. I just own this fict.**

**Len POV**

Aku menyenderkan di jok mobil yang terasa empuk setelah seharian sibuk. Walaupun aku tinggal serumah dengan Meiko, tapi.. entah kenapa aku masih merindukan sosok _Reei_. Apa kau masih merindukanku juga di atas sana? Reei lah orang yang selalu mendukungku hingga aku bisa menggapai cita-citaku dan sukses di peguruan tinggi swasta.

Dulu, Reei lah yang tahu segala hal tentangku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Reei. Ugh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... aku mulai merasakan sifat Rin itu mirip seperti sifat Reei yang periang dan selalu ceria setiap saat. Saat aku melihat Rin melalui jendela ruang guru, saat pagi-pagi ia suka sekali termenung sendiri. Itu sangat mirip dengan sifat Reei yang pernah kuintip sedang terdiam melamun dan setelah aku datang, ia langsung pasang tampang ceria.

Seluruh sifat Reei sepertinya ada pada diri Rin. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Reei...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kenangan-kenangan tentang pacar masa silam Len-Reei bergulir dengan cepat di dalam memori Len. Akhirnya, Len, seorang pria sejati meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kematian Reei. Saat kematian Reei, Len berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meneteskan air matanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna lagi.

Mungkin Len tidak akan pernah tahu kalau sebenarnya Rin adalah hasil reinkarnasi dari Reei nya.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Sampe, sampeeee!" suara teriakan cowok-cowok gila itu akhirnya sampai di telingaku yang baru bangun tidur. Berisik amat sih.

"Baweeelllll!" teriakku sambil berusaha membuka mata.

"Heh, Rin, ayo bangun."

Tunggu sebentar, itu... itu suara Mr. Len kan? Akhhh, Mr. Len?! Aku segera membuka mata, mengambil tas dan langsung meloncat dari mobil. Malu.

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini.

"E-eehh! Rin mau kemanaa?!" hanya teriakan Mr. Len yang dapat kudengar saat ini. Aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju toilet sekolah. Iya, toilet.

Aku bercermin dan melihat refleksiku (yaitu aku sendiri) dalam keadaan kecapean dengan nafas yang menggebu.

"Huft, hampir aja." gumamku sambil mengecek tas. Sialan! Jak-jaketku ketinggalan! Aku pun segera keluar dari toilet dan keluar ke halaman sekolah. Lalu masuk ke mobil yang kami tumpangi tadi dan mulai mengobrak ngabrik seluruh penjuru mobil.

"Duh, dimana nih?!" aku mulai panik sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kepanikanku yang mulai menjalar ini.

"Cari jaket, Rin?" Mr. Len memegang jaketku.

"Iya," jawabku pendek. Pendek sekali.

"Ini," Mr. Len menyerahkan jaketku dan aku berkata, "terima kasih." lalu segera pulang. Iya, pulang.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, aku terus menciumi jaket itu. Ugh, bau parfum Mr. Len masih ada di sana.

Oh ya, sebelum aku tertidur tadi, aku sempat melihat Mr. Len memegang tabletnya dan ia terlihat sedang chatting dengan pacarnya, si Meiko Meiko itu...

Kira-kira seperti ini chattingnya :

**My Meiko : **sayaangg udah sampe sklh blm?

**Len Cool : **ini lg di mobil...

**My Meiko : **cepet plg ya syg, aku kgn nih :*

**Len Cool : **iya,,

**My Meiko : **I love you syggg

**Len Cool : **iya aku jg,,

**My Meiko : **di tunggu di rumah ya sygg

AKKHHHH MEMBUAT SESAK NAPAS SAJA. Mereka romantis juga.. ugh, seandainya...

Aku benar-benar ingin memiliki Mr. Len.. Dosa apa yang ku perbuat di masa lampau sehingga bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Mr. Len yang sudah memiliki pacar bernama Meiko dan sudah pacaran 6 tahun serta tinggal serumah?! Oh, dunia ini..

Aku sudah sampai di rumah, mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk dan berbenah diri. Akhirnya aku melemparkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, lalu tertidur. Liburan yang panjang menunggu.. 10 Juli, aku akan bertemu Mr. Len lagi!

* * *

**Len POV**

Pulang ke rumah dan bertemu Meiko lagi. Huft..

Aku sengaja tidak membalas pesan dari Meiko. Ugh, rutinitas hari ini membuatku sangat cape. Ingin rasanya aku membenamkan diri di ranjang dan tertidur lelap.

"Sayangggg, udah plg?" suara Meiko terdengar.

"Udah sayang.." aku mengelus pelan pipinya yang lembut.

"Ihh sayang bisa aja. Hehehe," dia tersipu. "Kapan kita _married_?"

Aku tercekat. Jujur saja, aku belum mau menikah. Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, karna jika aku menjawab seperti itu, ia pasti akan sakit hati.

"Akhir bulan tahun ini mau?" tawar Meiko yang langsung membuatku menolak.

"Jangan deh,"

Ia yang menyadari tolakanku itu langsung memasang tampang cemberut dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Bukan, bukan aku mau nggak mau _married_ sama kamu, sayang. Aku cuman ngerasa kalo akhir bulan terlalu cepet. Aku masih mau jalanin hidup, yahhh, hidup kaya gini.."

Aku memegang kedua pipinya yang merah merona dengan kedua tanganku. Ia memegang kedua tanganku dan aku langsung berdalih, "aku mandi dulu,"

* * *

**TBC**

LOOOOLLLL. INI FICT TUH ANEH BANGEEETTTT.

SORI KALO CHAPTER INI AGAK JELEK. I'VE NO IDEAAAA~

Review, review. Vote dong, mau happy ending or sad?


End file.
